


Soft Glows

by YoumiXxX



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating, Falling In Love, Friendship, Green-centric, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Vidow as a background ship, flat sharing, might add more tags as the story proceeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoumiXxX/pseuds/YoumiXxX
Summary: As exciting as the single life often proved to be, Green believes that it is time to get back into something serious again. With all his attempts gone to waste so far, he ends up on Tinder and stumbles across a handsome-looking basketball player, who immediately catches his interest. They get along well and decide to meet for a date. Will it be their first and last or is there more about to come for the two young men?
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Soft Glows

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is _Soft Glows_ , a fic I've been working on since the beginning of December 2019. What started as a small prompt in the very beginning, eventually turned into something much bigger than I could have ever imagined. It's no near finished yet and it will probably still go through a couple of changes over time but I'm so eager to share this and hopefully give a worthy contribution to the Glue and Vidow ship. Even though my attention is still on _The Pianist_ at the moment, I still give this bad boy here a little headstart. Please enjoy! :D

“So, when are you going to see him?”

Still eyeing the foaming crown of milk on top of his cappuccino, Green was abruptly torn from his thoughts and shifted his gaze to his friend, leaning himself elegantly over the bar and nodding the barista a curt thank you as a cup of hot, black coffee was pushed over to him. 

“Oh, right!” he said, chest swelling from excitement as Vio met eyes with him. “This afternoon. We’re meeting for dinner at a vegan restaurant downtown. It looks pretty neat and has a large variety of snacks and bigger dishes. I think they sell vegan burgers there, too.”

“Interesting,” Vio replied, smirking over the rim of his mug before taking a small sip of his drink. “Is he one of those tree huggers?” 

“I’m not sure honestly but I don’t think he is.”

Green reached for his spoon and started scooping the milk foam from the top, silently considering if his date could be an eco-activist. Certainly, there was a reason why he would invite him to a vegan restaurant instead of any other place that sold regular food. Either he simply enjoyed vegan food and cherished a very healthy lifestyle, which was very likely considering that he studied sports, or he was one of those greenies. He kind of hoped not – they could get very pesky to deal with. The last thing he wanted was getting a scolding for eating a steak. 

“Who is he anyway? Have I met him before?” Vio asked curiously to hold up the conversation, placing his cup back on the counter. 

“Probably not” While continuing his talk, Green bent down to grab the phone from his bag, undoing the keylock and opening Tinder. “His name is Blue and he studies at our college. He signed up for sports science and plays for the Eagles.”

“A basketball player then,” Vio concluded correctly, drawing a skeptical face as if he wasn’t quite sure what to think of that revelation. “Most of them are very charismatic. Not your usual dating rule.”

“I know, but-“ Green swiped his finger across the screen of his phone a couple of times in search of one of the few photos Blue had sent him and stumbled across one where the other was shirtless – finest eye candy that made any kind of guy a little antsy. Smooth skin, rock hard muscles sculpting his gorgeously shaped body, a handsome face, blue eyes that made anyone voluntarily fall to their knees, and dense, thick nut-blond hair. A furious blush tinted his cheeks and ears, clearly visible for his friend, who shot a slightly confused look in his direction. “Just check for yourself.”

He handed his phone over, feeling like this would bring his point across without making much of a fuss about it. Vio took it, casting his eyes down and his former confusion turned into positive surprise and understanding, a wolf-whistle blowing over his slightly parted lips. 

“My, my… his sex appeal can put Shadow’s to shame,” the smart blond muttered, stunned before giving Green his phone back. “Going for the really big catch this time.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Green laughed nervously, shoving his cell into the pocket of his jeans. “Though obviously, I don’t just meet him for his looks.”

“Oh?” Vio voiced, quirking a brow quizzically. “Why so? Does he say that he is good in bed or something?”

His former positivity quickly vanished at the remark, feeling a slight jab along with the tightening sensation in his chest. Of course, his friend would think he was only up for _that_ , considering the circumstances. 

“Well,” he started hesitantly, his hand fiddling nervously in his lap. “I thought it would be nice to get back into something more serious. It’s been a while since I had a solid relationship.” 

Uncomfortable silence set for a short moment, Vio’s icy eyes narrowing as he studied his friend closer. 

“Something serious?” he said with a strange hue to his voice. “On Tinder?” 

Green shrank a little at that, having feared that kind of reaction. 

“There are a lot of people looking out for a relationship on Tinder since you come in touch with more people than you would normally ever meet. It’s not too unusual.”

Vio sighed heavily in response, putting his glasses down to rub his eyes in frustration. 

“Green, Tinder is a platform for finding fuck-friends without selling yourself out but not this.” Putting his glasses back on, smooth porcelain touched his lips again and he hurriedly nursed his warm beverage. “And you are asked out by a guy that screams to be sucked off.”

“Vio!” Green hissed in disbelief. “You don’t even know him! How do you know that he is only up for sex?”

“Do you know that he isn’t?”

“I- uh…“ No, he didn’t. Blue seemed very kind and funny as they had been texting. Was that just some kind of strategy to win him over perhaps? But someone, who was only interested in sex, wouldn’t do that, right? It didn’t seem like Blue’s main intention, recalling their latest conversation and how he said that he wanted to get to know him better. However, this was only his feeling speaking with only that little knowledge he had about the other. Truthfully, Green had no clue whatsoever and he didn’t consider that kind of outcome on their first date. There was a possibility though and it made him feel very insecure. 

“Green, be realistic. Tinder isn’t an option for that. If you truly want something serious, go to clubs and bars partying and meet new people. You’ll only end up getting disappointed that way.”

Vio did have a point. Looking out on Tinder could be a dead-end, but when did he ever get the chance to talk to anyone new? Green was popular. Many people in college knew who he was and usually ended up dogging him all the time. School grounds, downtown, some random grocer, the clubs – there was always someone he knew, occupying his time. He had been craving a lover for a long while now, but there just wasn’t the time or the right moment for that. It was foolish to think he could find true love this way – but no one said it was impossible, right?

“I’ll see how it goes,” Green then shrugged with a sly grin. “Even if it doesn’t work out, I can still enjoy myself, can’t I?”

Skeptically, Vio raised a brow at him and drained the rest of his coffee with one big gulp. 

“Well then.” Placing down his mug, Vio pulled out a few rupees and placed them on the counter, eyeing the barista and flashing him a kind smile. “Keep the change.” Green watched the other slide from his barstool and threw over his jacket before shouldering his bag, looking back at him to say a short goodbye. 

“I’ll see you around.” A smirk quivered along his lips, faint and playful. “Enjoy your date.”

“Thanks,” Green replied, watching his friend leave the café with a heavy rock resting on his shoulders. “See ya!”

As the bell rang and the door closed shut, a long, strangled sigh fanned over his tongue and he turned on his stool back to the counter, casting his gaze down on the coffee staring back at him sadly. He didn’t feel like finishing it, his stomach turning and flipping from ghost nausea. Quickly, his hand dug into his jeans pocket reaching for his phone and opening Tinder once again to look at one of Blue’s photos. This one was a much less indecent, showing the young, handsome male in a snapshot of his daily life, his hair messy and unkempt, a wide, baggy shirt falling down his body and his expression moving along the lines of sleep-deprived as he held up a glass with something akin to a vegetable smoothie. Still, Green found his breath pulled from his lungs at the sight, the floaty feelings returning, filling his chest with warmth. 

_Farore bless, I can’t wait to see him._

-

The sport’s campus was fairly empty by the time Green arrived there. He had never been around this area of the college before, just observed it from afar a couple of times. The place looked very modern and clean, many glass windows reflecting the orange glow of the setting sun from the exterior, a lot of green space, many trees providing shelter, very quiet, too. It made a nice place to hang out and relax after classes to do homework or just enjoy some lunch. How come he knew so much about the college and its buildings and hideout areas but had never set his foot on sportsmen’s ground before? He did have a few friends that studied sports but he never came across this place before. How peculiar. 

Blue had said, he would pick him up from the eagle statue near the natatorium and that was where he was waiting now. There was still a little bit of time left, so he inspected the statue a little closer, the huge bird towering over him with its wings stretched out wide, head raised prideful towards the sky, while its claws were holding a three-dimensional triangle piece. There was a brass plate embedded in the pavement, so Green looked to his feet and read the inscription. 

“The protector of the knights,” Green spoke silently to himself, wondering what meaning might be hidden behind that name. He knew the eagle was the mascot of the basketball team and also the faculty’s guardian, but for which reasons, he wasn’t aware. Perhaps Blue knew a little more about it. Deciding that he had seen his fill of the statue, Green began walking around it, looking out for anything that might attract his curiosity, something that kept him busy while the last remaining minutes passed. But except for a few students that ran about and a few eventual pet owners, who walked their dogs, nothing too exciting happened. 

After a while of waiting and simply kicking around pointlessly, Green checked the time again and noticed that he was already ten minutes in. Blue still hadn’t shown up and he grew slightly uneasy. 

_He is sure taking his time getting here…_ It wasn’t like this would be his first rejection. He went through the unpleasant experience of being stood up already, so it shouldn’t bug him that much. Still, it was bitter, knowing that he was expecting this to work out and that he was going to have a great time. _But it’s only ten minutes! Perhaps he still shows up._

Pushing his doubts aside and swallowing that small trace of bitterness on his tongue, Green aimed for a nearby bench and sat down, trying to keep himself distracted and calm, getting rid of some of that excited energy by opening a game on his phone. The game fulfilled its purpose pretty well, his fingers were busy and his head focused on switching colorful gems around. The adrenaline making his core quiver eased out a bit, lessening the shakes along with his limbs, and eventually, he lost coherence to his surroundings - not even noticing the big shadow casting over him as someone walked straight up to him.

“Hey there!” 

A rather bassy voice pushed through his thoughts, making his head fling up in confusion since it sounded that the greeting was directed at him. The angle was a little off. Whoever it was, they were rather tall. So Green tilted his head back slightly, wandering up the newcomer’s body until he met with a familiar face, flashing him a kind, cheeky smile that made his stomach flip a couple of times. “Sorry for the delay. I had some formalities to tend to and my professor just loves being a pain in my neck.”

_Blue_. 

It was Blue and strangely enough, his brain took a considerable amount of time to finally catch on to what the other had just said to him before he finally put his cell away and rose to his feet, the former excitement, he had managed to contain so well before, shooting through his veins in one forceful tug again, turning his usually cheerful grin into something rather shy and goofy looking. 

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Green said, feeling a little less overwhelmed as his eyes nearly matched the other’s eye level. Nearly. He was still considerably taller but he expected such from a basketball player. If he had to think of a rough number, it might be a solid 6.2. “I’m glad you showed up. I was a little scared you’d dump me eventually.”

“Of course not! Don’t be ridiculous!” Blue claimed, giving his arm a good-natured, yet strong nudge. “Nah, it was just some formality about an exemption. Nothing too important. I haven’t forgotten about you, don’t worry.”

“Ah, good.” A moment of silence set and Green noticed how Blue’s eyes moved quite curiously over him, checking him out and it left him slightly embarrassed since the action came so blatantly and he didn’t even seem to bother that he noticed him doing it. After a few seconds, the taller smiled, pleased, humming deeply for emphasis.

“I’m always a little surprised by how different people look from pictures,” he stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Oh yeah?” Green said, not even getting the chance to return the favor since Blue’s stare seemed to magically attract his eyes, keeping them fixed on only his face. “Well, is it an improvement?”

“It is.” Not having expected such earnestness, Green blushed vigorously. “You are handsome.”

_He surely didn’t lie when he said he’s pretty forthright…_ They barely met and Green found himself slack-jawed already, hardly able to return with a good comeback. His aura was extraordinary, exuding confidence, fortitude, and pride, unlike any other male he had yet met so far. It was hard to not feel small next to him and on top of all that – he was a delight to look at, just like in the photos. Handsome face, strong jawline, beautiful eyes, smooth skin, and his body artwork of human anatomy. It almost seemed impossible that someone like him was still single. 

Green shrank a little onto himself, a hand reaching up and touching the back of his head in heated discomfort as Blue’s gaze turned slightly expectant, waiting eagerly for his answer, which wouldn’t come right away. “Thanks,” he began hesitantly. “But you’re quite handsome, too.”

A solid answer. Not his best but better than anything else his nervousness might have made him say. 

Taking in the compliment, his smirk turned a little brighter, his confident stance not faltering once. “I hear that a lot,” Blue shrugged lightly. “I appreciate it nonetheless, but only because it’s you.” Forthright, flirtatious, and good at repartee. Now he had a slight idea of what Vio meant by _charismatic_. He knew how to attract people with a few simple stares and words. 

“Ah, come on!” Green chuckled. “Stop the flattery!”

“Better get used to it. There is more where that comes from.” With a swift turn, Blue spun lightly on his heels and walked on in the opposite direction, indicating for the other to follow along. “The restaurant is just down the road. I hope you’re hungry because I’m starving.” 

“Sure! Wait for me!” Green hurried after him with quick steps, closing up to match his pace. Another smile was shot his way from the side, forcing a shy grin of his own and he felt his heart jump as Blue brushed shoulders with him purposely. He flushed again and the other giggled amused. Seemingly, he liked him.

-

After the first few surprises that had already occurred, more were about to follow. The restaurant was way beyond what Green imagined it to be, not necessarily an actual restaurant but a fancy diner instead, presenting itself in a green and eco-friendly dress. Real birch boles functioned as pillars, tables, benches, and chairs made of massive wood, real plants scattered all over the place. The lamps hung low, covered by round, rattan lampshades, just providing enough soft, yellow light to give the crowded, earthy-feeling space a warm and cozy flair. Not many people here today. Blue might have been aware of that which was why he chose this location to begin with if the way he greeted the waiter wasn’t an indicator. He would later find out that they were fellow students and through that, Blue enjoyed a couple of extras, unlike common customers, like occasional free booze.

Blue picked a nice empty corner in the back of the restaurant, a few giant, decorative leaves made of paper and cardboard covering them from curious eyes. The privacy was quite pleasant and the other was excellent at keeping up the conversation, easing up the mood. Green started to feel comfortable around him, the nervousness shooed away. Truthfully, the booze also helped a lot with that but he wouldn’t admit that of course. The menu felt a little overwhelming, all kinds of new words and descriptions jumping into his face – of course, all vegan and organic. Since he couldn’t make up his mind, he asked Blue for a recommendation, which sounded fairly promising, and as the plates were brought to the table, Green found himself oddly impressed by how pretty a simple baked potato with vegan, oat-based cream, mixed vegetables, and fried tofu could look. It smelled heavenly. 

“I feel a little offended now,” Blue voiced brashly, eyeing the waiter with a doubtful stare. “Why does Blaze put so much effort into my date’s baked potato and I always get these sloppy, heartless things whenever I order one?

“Better ask the chef, ball hog,” the waiter replied while grinning innocently, pushing a bowl with mixed ingredients over to him, which Green couldn’t identify at first sight. “Since you’re officially married now, Blaze believes that he doesn’t have to put any effort into your dishes anymore since you don’t see the necessity to increase the tip.”

“Eh?” he joked back. “What a nice way to treat his guests. Gets all high and mighty from the tip I’m shoving up his self-loving ass and thinks I don’t even notice how shabby his baked potatoes have gotten.”

The waiter laughed dirtily, giving his arm a good-natured punch before walking off. 

“I’ll let him know that. Enjoy your meals!”

Green thanked him curtly as he left, before eyeing the other with a slightly confused look since he couldn’t follow the conversation whatsoever, reaching for his fork and knife. 

“What was that just about?” he asked. 

“Just the usual trash talk among the team,” Blue explained casually, preferring a pair of metal chopsticks over a fork and started mixing the contents of his bowl around. Buckwheat noodles came into sight, many different vegetables like sweet potato, beans, peas, asparagus, combined with what seemed like nut-tofu, all coated with a hearty smelling brown sauce. “Don’t pay too much attention to it. Those guys are cracked.” 

“I heard you, you shit-head!” came a playful shout from the bar and Blue giggled in amusement before taking a big mouth full of his dish. 

“Does the entire basketball team work here?”

“Not necessarily,” he explained, rolling his eyes as the food was dense in flavor, savory and delicious, and a pleasing hum buzzed in his throat, chopsticks already fishing for more food. “Only Blaze and Larry do, but the team belongs to the regular guests here. We meet for dinner every Friday, so we are well known.”

“I see.” Cutting himself a small piece of potato and piling it up with some cream and vegetables, Green tried his dish, Blue’s gaze on him as he paused to see his reaction. Green chewed, studying the flavor. It was different from the regular version but not bad at all. He even dared to say he liked the vegan version better. “Wow! This is good!”

Blue smiled contently at him. “Told you.” There was something to that smile that made Green flinch away in embarrassment. Blue surely had a stunning smile, really hard to resist, and staring at it for too long caused his stomach to tingle strangely and his eyes disobeying his command of breaking contact, avoiding the objection that he was gaping at the other. “Well, dig in! It’s better eaten when it’s still hot.”

Some time passed as they ate, laying the cutlery down occasionally to take a sip from their drinks or to talk. As it turned out, Blue wasn’t a tree hugger like Vio had assumed. He simply enjoyed a vegan lifestyle due to religious reasons and to have better control over his weight gain – sounded valid, though being a sportsman and never eating meat seemed like an imposition to him. It surely took a lot of willpower to pull this through. Seemingly, Blue had plenty of that. By the time the topic found its end, Blue was nearly done finishing his bowl and he pointed at Green with his chopsticks, attracting his attention.

“Say, Green. Can I ask you something?”

The person in question raised his head, munching on some fried tofu. “Sure, do spill.”

“Why would you be interested in me?” 

Already coming to terms for this date, Blue surely wasn’t someone to be messing around with. Nervously once again for the day, Green swallowed hard on that bite of tofu, thinking about how he was going to answer this. There was pressure on his shoulder, a strange force seemingly trying to crush him, even though Blue’s soft features accentuated by that warm glint in his eyes told him not to be. Still, why was he feeling like this date, as good as it was going up to this point, might take a sudden turn here?

“It’s kind of hard to explain-“

“Then explain,” Blue cut in quickly, avoiding any kind of evasion. “I’m in no rush.”

“Uhm…well” Unsure what to do with his hands, Green placed down the cutlery back on the table, keeping them free for eventual gestures that he tended to do whenever he got nervous. Should he be honest? What if this wasn’t the answer he would expect from him? But what would he expect instead? No. Lying was no option. Blue would notice for sure. 

_Just say it. He won’t chop your head off._ Though, Blue looked like he was perfectly able to do that. 

“I mean, of course, I swiped you on Tinder because you’re handsome. That’s basically what Tinder is all about, isn’t it?” Blue nodded curtly in acknowledgment, indicating for him to keep talking. “But, when we started texting, I thought you were different than most people I hang out with and I got curious.”

“Oh yeah?” Blue voiced, quirking a brow for emphasis. “How am I different?”

“You just are,” Green shrugged. “I can hardly put it into words. It- just felt different talking to you, but positively, I think.”

“Is that so?” Green nodded hesitantly, knowing that this was probably a rhetorical question but responded anyway.

“How about you?”

“Honestly?” the other said, leaning back in his chair and placing his chopsticks in his now-empty bowl. “One of my friends told me I should ask you out, so I looked you up on Tinder.” 

Cerulean eyes opened wide in vivid surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah, he said you’re a fine guy.” There was the smile again and Green melted away like butter, wondering how a simple smile could look quite so mesmerizing. “And he didn’t lie.” 

Suddenly, Green felt his hand tingle strangely, heat flaring from the back of his hand and he looked down confused, wondering what was causing this. His breath hitched as he saw how close Blue’s hand was to his, not fully touching him, only his index finger tracing his knuckles carefully. Blue gave him plenty of time to react to it but Green was oddly captivated, his pulse sparking to life in his veins and rushing up his head at full speed. 

“You-,” Blue cooed softly, pulling the air from his lungs by a string, and took Green’s hand fully in his, holding on to it tenderly. “-seem like someone considerate and trustworthy. I can kind of see why people like you. Though, I feel like there is more to you.” His stare was intense, ocean-blue engulfing him whole, beautiful blues and turquoises washing over him and leaving him with only his madly pounding heart, his dangerously reddened face, and the sensation of butterflies in his stomach. 

“I’d like to find out what that is.”

_Sweet, merciful Hylia! What’s going on?!_ Mouth agape, Green stared back at the other wordlessly, unable to respond with a fitting answer, his head a mess. All he could do was smile back, wondering if Blue could sense his hand shaking as he held it so naturally like it was the most common thing to do. How did he do this? Wasn’t he nervous? Where did he take all that confidence from? It seemed impossible. 

“Can I offer you another drink?” 

And back he was in the restaurant. The waiter stood next to their table and pointed at the empty glass next to Green. He blinked a couple of times, comprehending the question before he eventually shook his head. 

“Larry…” Blue growled lowly, as the waiter reached out for the glass. “Bad timing…”

“My bad!” the other responded, flashing him a wide grin that was anything but sorry. “Do you want anything else to drink?”

“No,” he hissed under his breath. “But I’m going to kick your ass if you don’t get out of my sight right now!” Raising his hands in surrender, the waiter backed away, leaving them alone once more. “Dumbass…”

Green giggled amused at Blue’s expense, finding it rather adorable how pissed he was by the sudden interruption. They were still holding hands, so he squeezed back lightly, making the other startle and meet his eyes again in confusion. 

“Pesky mates you have there,” he stated along with a shy grin, feeling the tips of his ears heat up as Blue returned the gentle action by running his thumb over the back of his hand. 

“Yeah,” Blue answered with a roll of his eyes. “They love sticking their noses into things that are none of their fucking business!” His voice increased significantly in volume and he craned his head to eye Larry down at the bar, making clear the words were directed at him and the guy in the back working in the kitchen. Green laughed lightheartedly at that, drawing Blue’s attention back on him and they looked at each other for a long moment in silence, simply adoring the other’s presence, feeling content and fulfilled.

“You should finish your food.” Slowly, Blue pulled his hand away, leaving Green slightly disappointed. “Oat cream gets nasty after a while and-“ His eyes darted past his face and Green turned his head questioningly, wondering what was bugging him this time and saw how the waiter, namely Larry, whispered quite furiously with a broad, tall man behind the bar, maybe the chef. “-I think we should leave soon. Those two are up to no good.”

“Ah, alright.” Said and done. Green finished the remnants of his baked potato quickly and drained the rest of his booze, Blue mirroring him and walking ahead to smash a couple of rupees on the counter to pay for the meals. As he followed him, Blue ended up getting into a discussion with Blaze about him being an unfaithful wife by cheating on him with Green. The cook ended up with heavy criticism about the quality of his noodle salad and he won’t get any bigger tip until Blue would receive bigger servings the next time - all in a cheerful, joking manner of course. 

Both left the restaurant, the sun still bright in the sky and they walked along the sidewalk of the promenade for a little bit. Blue guided him into a small alleyway and then onto an open terrace with a few decorative trees and benches, the scenery of the campus playing before them.

“That was nice,” he said, stopping in his tracks as he considered the distance to his noisy teammates big enough to avoid any kind of interference. “Well, except for those two dorks barking in occasionally.”

“Yeah, it was,” Green agreed. “The food was delicious. I might come back now and then to enhance my palate a bit.”

“That’s cool” With a few small steps, the other closed in, minimizing the distance separating them. His hair shone beautifully in the glistening sun, his eyes shimmering and bright. Nature surely worked its magic in making the already handsome male even more stunning, like he was engulfed by some divine aura. Green had his difficulties keeping his gaze elsewhere, temptation enticing him, drawing his eyes back on the other like an invisible force guiding them by a couple of wires. “So, what do you think?”

“About what?” he asked, clueless, making the other snort under a laugh.

“About me, of course,” Blue explained. 

“Oh.” A nervous quiver made the corners of his mouth twitch upwards along with an embarrassed chuckle and Green touched the back of his head, fingers fiddling with a few strands of hair that ended up in his grasp. “Yes, I enjoyed myself. I-…” Green hesitated for a second, unsure if the words dancing on his tongue would be appropriate. But this was how he felt, didn’t he? Blue was forthright, so why shouldn’t he? 

“I like you and I would like us to meet again sometime.”

A thick, blond brow raised curiously, accentuated by that wry grin. “Is that so?” Green nodded firmly and Blue smiled pleased in reaction, making another step forward. Tilting his head back, Green looked up at the other, noticing how close their faces suddenly were, a couple of inches apart, not much. He felt Blue’s breath on his skin, cool and crisp against his hot, flushed face. 

“In that case.“ A hand snaked up Green’s neck softly, up to his throat column and fingers grasped a jutted chin, holding his face securely in place, not letting him go. Cerulean met ocean-blue, immediately melting into one another. Green shivered under the other’s strong stare, his touch like fire on his skin, and his stomach flipped as Blue leaned in. Closer. _Closer._

And in the next moment, his eyes fell shut on their own and breath teased his tongue as it was pulled from his lungs, stolen by a pair of warm, chapped lips. The sensation was strangely overwhelming, thoughts melting away so quickly, blood sagging down into the lower parts of his body, knees shaking with the effort of keeping him on his feet. This wasn’t his first kiss but it felt like it was, like he had never fully known how it truly felt to be kissed. Lips so sensitive to every brush of soft flesh, each sigh blowing over his face like feathers hugging his cheeks, chest boiling with a mixture of emotions that was hard to distinguish, weakness inheriting his limbs and seeping into his bloodstream. There was nothing too special about it, no considerably hot kiss like one with a tongue. It was gentle, humble, and yet so rich, Green could feel his feet lift off the ground, his body light and weightless, ready to fly. 

They parted again, his eyes fluttering open in a daze and Green watched Blue smile back at him happily, his thumb tracing his bottom lip gently. 

“Let’s say, next Tuesday. Same time at the eagle statue.”

“Ah,” It took Green a considerable amount of time to understand what the other was trying to convey to him before he finally nodded wordlessly, maybe a little bit too enthusiastically. Blue breathed lightly, placing another small peck on his lips and then pulled away completely.

“I’ll see you.”

He turned to leave, flashing Green one last, bright smile and a wink and eventually disappeared down a staircase to somewhere. 

Green sighed lovingly, slumping into one of the benches nearby and clutched his shirt above his heart, wondering when it would stop throbbing so hard and rapid. He’d lie if he said he wasn’t crushing on Blue already before they even met, but now, it felt absolute. 

Too bad.

It was still a week until they would meet again.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Two honorable mentions go out to _GladiatorAviator_ and _The_Aggresstable_ , who were, and still are, a huge help and inspiration while making this fic. It is thanks to those beautiful people that my ambition in writing never seems to cease. Thank you so much! You are the best! <3
> 
> Also, I would like to use the opportunity to make a few announcements for the near future: As already mentioned above, uploads here might be slowed down for now since my main attention is on another fic. Some future chapters are going to contain NSFW content but no worries! I'm planning to make two versions of this fic, so those who might be bothered by NSFW related content won't miss out on anything. This will require more work of course, which might also slow down further progress. However, I hope this will be forgiven and the final result is worth the wait. 
> 
> If you liked this chapter, leave some love by smashing that kudos button as hard as you can and leave your thoughts, ideas, advice, and appreciation down in the comments below! Until next time! :D


End file.
